


What's Going On?

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Truth or Dare, roman can't handle his alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	What's Going On?

Thomas collapsed onto his sofa with a sigh and was about to reach for the remote when he suddenly felt very dizzy and his vision blurred.

"woah! Maybe I overdid it today." he said to himself, holding a hand to his head with his eyes closed.

The dizzy spell passed and his vision cleared so he grabbed the remote and began flicking through channels to find something to watch. After a few minutes he gave up and decided to just rewatch parks and recreation again for the hundredth time.

As the first episode started up he suddenly felt incredibly dizzy again and grabbed his head with both hands to try and steady himself.

"ugh what's going on?" he mumbled before slumping sideways unconscious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil crept out of his room and made his way to the kitchen where he found Logan sipping a cup of coffee.

Not wanting to talk, Virgil attempted to just grab some food and leave but of course Logan had other ideas.

"evening Virgil. I've barely seen you all day, what have you been up to?" Logan said with his usual direct approach.

Virgil sighed and mumbled "nothing." before once again attempting to leave but Logan wasn't impressed with his answer.

"nothing? You can't have been doing nothing... Were you doing something but you do not wish to release what it was? Are you saying 'nothing' because you assume I would find whatever you were doing uninteresting? Do you say nothing as an attempt to bypass this whole conversation?" Logan spoke rapidly, ignoring the growing irritation and panic on Virgils face.

To add to the mayhem in walked Roman with his usual big grin.

"good evening Logan, Virgil. Today is a day to remember because I have discovered something...." Roman announced, pausing for effect and not caring that he'd cut Logan off.

Virgils eyes widened and he tried to keep his breathing even as he stepped around Roman, wanting to make a break for his room.

"what have you discovered?" Logan said raising an eyebrow.

"there are such things as Disney song remixes! I just discovered them and I love them! It's almost like a second birthday!" Roman said gleefully.

Neither Logan or Roman noticed the way Virgil froze at the word Birthday.

Taking a deep breath Virgil started to creep down the hall back to his room but a voice stopped him.

"Virgil! Where are you?" called Patton from somewhere nearby and that was Virgils cue to run. He'd been avoiding Patton all day in the hopes that he'd forget about his birthday this year but obviously that hadn't happened.

Virgil shut himself in his room and let out a sigh as he leant against the door but his relief was short lived as Patton knocked on the door.

"C'mon Virgie! It'll be fun!" Patton said loudly and Virgil couldn't help but growl at the nickname.

Patton suddenly kicked the door and Virgil found himself going flying as the door slammed open.

"oh whoopsies. Sorry Virgil." Patton said holding a hand over his mouth as he took in Virgil on the floor. He quickly stepped forward, concerned he'd hurt him but Virgil sighed and waved him off.

"I'm fine, just don't do that again." Virgil muttered, brushing himself off and standing up with a groan.

Patton waited a few seconds until he was sure Virgil was OK and then embraced him in a huge hug. "Happy birthday, birthday boy!" Patton squealed happily.

Virgil winced at how loud and high pitched Patton was but was more concerned about the others hearing.

"wait it's Virgils birthday?" came Romans voice from the doorway and Logan added his two cents as well. "this is the first time I've heard this information."

Patton let go of Virgil and clapped his hands excitedly. "usually it's just me and Virgil but this time you guys can join in!" he said beaming at Roman and Logan.

Roman was immediately on board but Logan was hesitant. "surely it would break tradition and I'm not exactly one for these often emotional displays of recognising the body has aged and is closer to reaching another milestone in life."

Patton rolled his eyes as Logan rambled, a habit he had when he began to get nervous or was pushed out of his comfort zone.

Roman pulled Logan into the room with him and said "what are we doing then?"

Patton instantly launched into an explanation of what they usually did on Virgils birthdays while Virgil stood awkwardly off to the side looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"however... This one's going to be different. I've found a game online that I think could be very fun!" Patton said, ignoring the groans of complaint from both Logan and Virgil.

"what's the game?" Roman asked excitedly and Patton grinned.

"it's a drinking game. A fan suggested it!" he said, bringing up the message on his phone. "there are certain rules and if the rules are met you have to take a shot or sip of alcohol."

Virgil was wide eyed at the mention of alcohol and tried to convince Patton it was a bad idea but it didn't work as Patton went on about the different alcohol he'd got for the occasion.

Roman was just as happy and excited about it as Patton but Logan was in deep thought, wondering if there was some way he could get out of it.

"I have to.... Complete some work, that's it, I have work that is in dire need of completing and the deadline is tonight. I don't think I can be present for this... Game." Logan said.

Roman frowned in disappointment and Virgil rolled his eyes but Patton stared at Logan with a serious expression.

"Logan. I know you so I know for a fact that the work that's supposed to be done by tonight was the thing you completed yesterday. Don't lie to me. Lying is incredibly bad." Pattons voice was soft but that just made Logan feel more tense.

Everyone knew you don't lie to Patton or he got pretty scary.

Logan sighed and said "OK fine, I just don't want to take part in this game. Especially considering it involves alcohol."

Patton immediately brightened up and said "Don't worry you'll get more comfortable the longer we play."

Logan opened his mouth to try and protest but Roman started to speak, effectively cutting Logan off.

"Let us begin! I am ready!" Roman shouted excitedly.

Patton lead them all into the lounge where he'd set up lots of bottles of alcohol. He made them all sit in a circle and he started to pour them all a drink to start with.

"here we go let's drink this and then we'll start the game." he said happily, downing the cupcake flavoured vodka immediately.

Roman took a small sip and gasped at the taste before draining the glass and beaming at Patton. "that was magnificent!" he exclaimed.

Logan and Virgil exchanged a look of reluctance and hesitantly picked up their glasses.

Logan sniffed it cautiously and recoiled at the sweet smell. He wasn't keen on sweets and cakes but he took a small sip and found it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. He took a bigger sip and then another and another until the glass was empty. He was shocked at how quickly it seemed to have disappeared.

Virgil, who had already tasted Pattons cupcake flavoured vodka before, merely sipped at it. He didn't want to get drunk tonight.

Patton had a grin on his face as he began to read aloud the rules.

"so, if anyone does anything in these rules they have to drink. If you make a pun, if you correct someone, if you reference Disney or a musical, if you sing, if you use a word no one else knows the definition of, if you say something bad about yourself, if you swear... " Patton trailed off and said "that should be enough for now but we can always add more later."

Logan was wide eyed at the list of rules, as was Virgil but they both knew Roman would find it the hardest with the no Disney references or singing rules.

"now while we're playing this drinking game we're also going to be playing spin the bottle truth or dare! It was suggested to me by someone on twitter and it sounds like a fun one." Patton said beaming at Virgil who was scowling at him.

"let us begin then! I can't wait to see the rest of you drunk." Roman said with a flourish of one of his arms.

Patton tipped the last bit of cupcake flavoured vodka into his glass and put the empty bottle on the floor in the middle of the circle. He downed the glass with a giggle and then spun the bottle which landed on Roman.

"truth or dare Roman?" Patton asked and Roman didn't even hesitate before shouting "Dare!"

The shout was so loud and sudden that Virgil jumped and spilt some of his alcohol down his front and he couldn't help the quiet "ah shit." that slipped out of his mouth.

Patton with bat like hearing heard and pushed a shot of something towards Virgil. "ah ah ah, you swore so that means you drink."

Virgil sighed and reluctantly downed the shot, shuddering as it burned his throat.

Patton then focused on trying to create a dare for Roman. "hmm, I dare you to take the least attractive selfie ever and post it. Your not allowed to explain to your followers or take it down for 24 hours."

Roman stared at Patton in horror while Virgil muffled his laughter and Logan smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Eventually Roman let out a sigh and agreed to do it. "But as soon as 24 hours is up its being deleted." he muttered.

While Patton made sure Roman followed the rules Virgil leant over to Logan with a mischievous smirk.

"when he posts it we can screenshot it so it won't matter if he deletes it, we'll have copies on our phones." he whispered, which made Logan grin.

"that sounds like a brilliant idea." Logan said, already thinking of how he could use it to get Roman to leave him alone.

A giggle from Patton made them look over to where Roman was taking the selfie. He was doing the classic double chin selfie with the phone angled below his face to really show it off.

Virgil let out a snort of laughter before clapping a hand over his face in horror at the noise and everyone turned to look at him causing him to go bright red in embarrassment.

Roman rolled his eyes as he sat back down in the circle with Patton who was trying to calm the embarrassed birthday boy down.

"It's your turn Roman." Logan announced after a few seconds.

Roman spun the bottle which spun for a while until it came to a stop on Logan.

"Truth or Dare Logan?" Roman asked with a smirk that made Logan nervous.

"Truth." he muttered, not trusting Roman to come up with a dare for him.

Roman frowned in disappointment at that and tried to think up a question. "hmm, what was the last thing you searched for on your phone?"

Logans mouth dropped, whatever kind of question he'd been expecting it wasn't that. "Um... Fanart."

His short answer made Roman frown and complain "You have to elaborate."

"actually I think you'll find I answered the question so I abided by the rules of the game." Logan countered with a smug expression.

"looks like Logan needs to take a shot now." Virgil muttered.

Logan looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Virgils right Logan, you corrected Roman and one of the rules was if you correct someone you have to drink." Patton said cheerfully passing a shot to Logan.

Logan scowled at the shot glass and grumbled "I thought you were on my side Virgil." before throwing back the shot and making a face at the taste.

Virgil just shrugged with a small smirk.

"Hurry up Logan, you need to spin." Roman said impatiently earning himself a glare from Logan.

"I'm recovering from whatever foul concoction Patton just gave me, give me a second." he muttered before spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on Patton and Logan didn't even get a chance to ask before Patton cried out "Truth!"

Logan thought for a second before a mischievous smirk made its way onto his face. "Who here is your least favourite?"

Pattons face turned from cheerful to horrified while Virgil let out a low whistle in appreciation to Logans question.

"I... Um..." stuttered Patton before he grinned. "my least favourite is you Logan because you asked me that question."

Logan rolled his eyes at how Patton got out of it but didn't really react.

Virgil watched the bottle spin and crossed his fingers it wouldn't land on him. Luckily it slowed to a stop right past him so Logan had to go again.

"Truth." Logan said cautiously and Patton gave him an all to innocent smile.

"how would you rate everyone's appearance on a scale from 1 to 10?" Patton asked.

Logan spluttered in disbelief. "But we all have the same face! How does that work?"

"Come on Logan, just do it or you have to do the dare." Patton said with a grin, making Logan not want to know what the dare was.

"Um well Roman I'd say a.... 7 out of ten I guess. Um... Virgil you're an 8.5 and Patton you're....." Logans voice trailed off into mumbles so everyone missed what he rated Patton.

Roman was slightly offended but shrugged it off quite easily when he supposed 7 was still quite high.

Patton looked mildly surprised at Logans answers and wanted to ask what he'd scored him but the pink slowly becoming apparent on the logical sides cheeks was enough of a clue.

Logan spun the bottle which landed on Roman who still hadn't learnt from the last dare.

"I dare you to let Patton make you a concoction which you have to drink all of." Logan said and Roman shrugged.

"sure, how bad could it be?" he said nonchalantly.

Virgil smirked as he recognised some of the stuff Patton was adding to Romans glass. Looked like Roman was going to be the first to get drunk tonight.

Roman sniffed at his glass and made a face but tipped it back anyway, gagging slightly at the taste but still finishing it.

With a shudder Roman span the bottle which landed on Virgil much to his dismay.

"Truth or Dare Virge?" Roman asked and Virgil sat wide eyed unsure what to say. He didn't trust Roman not to give him a horrific dare but the truth question could be just as embarrassing.

In the end Virgil quietly said "Truth."

Roman grinned and said "What's something that you regret the most."

Virgil let out a small noise of panic and his eyes widened like a deer in the headlights.

"D... Dare!" he stuttered out and Roman grinned again "I dare you to answer my question."

Patton frowned and interrupted before Virgil had a panic attack. "Now Roman, I think that was a bit mean, maybe we should have a rule that you can't force a person to do something and if they don't want to answer they just simply take a drink. What do you think Virgil?"

Virgil was taking deep breaths to calm himself down but nodded, he'd much rather drink than answer a question like that.

Roman huffed at that but gave in "Fine but that means Virgil needs to have a drink."

Virgil gladly took a swig of the cupcake vodka he still had in his glass before spinning the bottle.

The bottle stopped back on Virgil and Roman decided to speak up "OK if we're all for adding rules how about you have to drink if you spin the bottle and it lands back on you?" Patton grinned and nodded in agreement.

Virgil glared at Roman before taking another swig of his drink and spinning the bottle again. This time it landed on Logan who held back a comment about how often the bottle kept landing on him.

"I'll go for a dare this time." Logan said cautiously.

Virgil smirked and leant over to whisper on Logans ear. "I dare you to act like a puppy belonging to Patton until the others guess what I dared you."

Logan gave Virgil a look of horror. "I think I'll stick with truth then." he muttered which made Virgil roll his eyes.

"OK, what score did you rate Patton? And say it so we can hear this time." Virgil said, making sure Logan couldn't get out of it.

Logan sighed and muttered "10." while his cheeks flushed pink.

Patton let out a small "aw" while Roman seemed to be deep in thought.

Logan tried to alleviate the attention on him by spinning the bottle which landed on Virgil.

Virgil sighed and muttered "truth."

Logan thought carefully before asking "What's one thing you can do which would surprise people?"

Virgil chewed his lip anxiously trying to work out if he should answer or drink. His plan had been not to get drunk tonight so he answered in a shy voice "I can draw pretty well I guess."

Roman opened his mouth to speak and Virgil immediately snapped "No Roman I'm not drawing you something or showing you anything I've drawn."

Roman looked stunned and shut his mouth with an audible clack.

Virgil composed himself and spun the bottle which landed on Patton.

"I'll switch it up and go dare." Patton said with a grin while Virgil tried to think of something.

"I dare you to let me tweet something from your account." he said with a sudden grin already planning something to make Pattons followers have a heart attack.

Patton seemed confused as he handed his phone over and Virgil let out a small snort of amusement.

After he'd finished Virgil handed Pattons phone back and snickered as Patton let out a gasp.

"Virgil! That counts as swearing so you have to take three shots. One for every curse word." Patton said, his face red as he tried to ignore the curious looks from the others.

Virgil let out an annoyed sigh and took the shots from Patton, throwing them back in an effort to avoid them touching his tongue. It didn't work completely but it stopped most of the unpleasantness.

Patton spun the bottle hastily, trying to ignore the tweet.

Roman had learnt his lesson this time and said "Truth."

Patton sat there for a while before asking "why did you want to know what Virgil regrets the most?"

Roman looked surprised at this before he responded in a mumble "So I could see if I could help fix it."

Virgil sighed "You can't fix everything Roman."

Roman spun the bottle which landed on Logan who groaned.

"Truth or dare Logan." Roman asked with a smug smirk that had Logan feeling uneasy.

He wanted to go truth but Roman probably expected that and had come up with something embarrassing to ask.

"Dare." he managed to say feeling slightly relieved at the put out expression on Romans face. He'd been correct.

"I dare you to let me look through your phone for 2 minutes straight." Roman said with a grin.

Logan quickly tried to remember if there was anything embarrassing on his phone but the alcohol had made his brain a little fuzzy so he couldn't think properly.

Logan sighed and handed over his phone, smirking as Roman struggled with the password.

Eventually Roman handed him his phone back, not having managed to get into it.

"you were supposed to unlock it for me." Roman muttered.

"actually no I wasn't you didn't tell me to." Logan said back with a smug smile.

"well I said you had to let me look through your phone which kind of implys that it's unlocked and ready for me to look through." Roman said, a triumphant expression spreading across his face at Logans scowl.

Patton set a shot in front of them both with a chuckle "you should really remember the correction rule."

Logan sent a glare at the shot glass before throwing it back and then unlocking his phone to hand over to Roman who seemed to be trying to stop himself puking.

Roman took a few breaths, his vision a little wobbly from the alcohol but he grabbed Logans phone and began to search through it.

He managed to find a bunch of stuff which didn't interest him but he found a notes page labeled All The Reasons Why:

He clicked it curiously and felt tears welling up in his eyes as he read through the list.

At the end of the 2 minutes Roman handed back the phone, questions bouncing around his head but he remained silent, something Logan was surprised by.

Logan spun the bottle and when it landed on Patton who said "Truth" he had the perfect question.

"What did Virgil tweet from your account?"

Pattons face immediately turned bright red and he poured himself a shot. There was no way he was answering that.

Logan looked from Patton to Virgil and decided that if he got the chance he would ask Virgil what he wrote instead.

Patton managed to pull himself together enough to spin the bottle.

It landed on Virgil who knew immediately that asking for a dare would end badly.

Patton frowned at not being given a chance to get Virgil back and instead asked "if you had to be stranded on a deserted island with one of us who would you pick and why?"

Virgil was surprised at the tame nature of the question but shrugged it off. "well it would probably be Logan as he has more knowledge on how to survive in situations like that."

Roman seemed slightly irritated at that but refrained from speaking as Virgil spun the bottle only to have it land on him.

Roman wondered if Virgil could actually think up a dare that would be embarrassing but shook his head at that. Virgil was basically the queen of embarrassment.

"Truth." Roman said and noticed that Virgil seemed to scowl slightly but had a smirk back on his face in seconds.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" Virgil asked grinning as Roman didn't even bother to try and think up an answer he just held his empty glass back to Patton who refilled it.

Roman spun the bottle and silently willed it to land on Logan. When it did land on Logan he was shocked. He hadn't expected that to work.

"truth or dare?" Roman asked.

Logan muttered "Truth." reluctantly as he looked down at his glass which Patton had been sneakily refilling each time he finished it.

"do you actually believe the things you wrote down in your notes titled All The Reasons Why?" Roman asked ignoring the confused looks from Patton and Virgil.

Logans face paled and he avoided making eye contact as he nodded. He hadn't expected Roman to have found that. In fact he'd forgotten all about that due to the influence of the alcohol.

Roman stared at Logan with an expression of despair so obvious that both Patron and Virgil were wondering what Roman had found on Logans phone.

Logan took a sip of his drink for something to do and spun the bottle.

It landed on Virgil and Logan was able to put on a pleased smile when Virgil said truth. "What did you tweet on Pattons account?" Logan asked, causing Patton to choke on the drink he'd been having and Virgil to snicker.

"I would tell you but I'm pretty sure Patton would legit die of embarrassment so I'll just stick with my drink." Virgil said sending a smirk over at Patton.

Logan raised an eyebrow as Virgil drained the last of his drink and decided he'd find out later.

Virgil spun the bottle which stopped halfway between him and Roman.

"That's definitely on you." Virgil and Roman said at the same time.

Patton filled two shot glasses with something green and handed them to the two arguing traits. "Because you can't decide you both have to take the shot." he said with a giggle.

Virgil stared at the green shot and then back to where Patton was hiding the bottle behind his back. "Patton, what is this?" he asked.

Roman took a small whiff of his shot and cringed at the strength of it. "woah, I thought it might be fruity but that's definitely not fruity." he said.

Patton grinned and said "Just down it guys."

Virgil and Roman exchanged looks before throwing back the green drink.

"Holy shit!" Virgil coughed "You gave us Absinthe? What did I ever do to you?"

Pattons grin turned into a satisfied smirk "That's another shot for you Virge and you tweeted that tweet so I guess this makes us even."

Romans eyes were watering and he had a dazed expression on his face as he mumbled "That was like chugging bleach."

Logan couldn't take his eyes off of Patton in shock. He wasn't sure if Patton knew you're not supposed to mix drinks or if he did and was doing this on purpose to get them all drunk. Either way there was going to be a massive hangover in the morning.

Virgil glared at Patton as he was handed yet another shot of Absinthe but managed to hold back a string of curses as he threw it back.

"Fine, I guess we're even but I'm not having anymore of this stuff. You know what it does to me." Virgil muttered as he spun the bottle.

Pattons eyes widened slightly as it landed on him but he looked Virgil directly in the eyes and said "Dare."

Virgil smirked and said "I dare you to have 3 shots of the tequila that I know you have here somewhere."

Patton glowered at Virgil before pulling a bottle of what was apparently tequila out from behind his back and filling up his shot glass.

He threw the first one back with a small grimace, the second one he shuddered and after the third one he groaned and coughed a little.

He set down his shot glass and asked "There, all done. Happy now birthday boy?"

Virgil grinned in response as Patton span the bottle.

It landed on Logan who had been content to just watch everything.

"Truth or dare Logie?" Patton asked, with silly grin.

Logan looked horrified at the nickname but muttered "Truth." not wanting to do any dares from any of them anymore.

"Why don't you like singing?" Patton asked catching everyone off guard.

Logan stared at Patton for a few seconds before sighing. Normally he'd roll his eyes and refuse to answer but he didn't fancy a shot of Absinthe and if he got drunk enough they'd probably find out anyway.

"I don't mind singing I just don't like doing it myself because I don't feel particularly confident in my ability." Logans voice trailed off slightly as he refused to look at any of the others.

The first one to break the silence was Roman who suddenly cried out "Aw Logan, there's no need to be scared, I bet you're a brilliant singer."

Everyone looked at Roman, who was almost in tears, in confusion until they remembered how much alcohol he'd had.

"I just don't like doing it." Logan said spinning the bottle so they'd drop the subject.

"I call for a drink attack!" Roman suddenly exclaimed making Virgil jump again.

"What the hell is a drink attack?" Logan asked in confusion and rolled his eyes as a green shot was put in front of him. "That doesn't count as swearing Patton."

Patton just grinned while Roman said "A drink attack means we all have to have a shot so that it's not just one person drinking all the time."

Patton grinned and began pouring everyone a shot of Absinthe, ignoring the glare from Virgil.

"Logan has to do two because he swore." Patton said with a happy smile.

Logan decided not to argue with him because he remembered the correction rule and didn't want to have any more shots.

"Bottoms up." Patton said and all of them threw back their shots.

Logan just about managed to throw back the second one before Roman started giggling hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Patton said, slightly slurring his words.

"You said bottoms up!" Roman giggled and fell backwards clutching his stomach.

Virgil groaned and put his head in his hands while Patton grinned at the obviously drunk side.

Logan rolled his eyes and quickly spun the bottle which landed on Virgil.

"Dare." Virgil said catching everyone's attention. Logan froze up for a second, trying to think up a good dare.

Logans phone suddenly went off and he apologised as he looked at the screen to see a text from Patton. He tapped it and tried not to react to what Patton had said.

He put his phone in his pocket and pretended to think for a bit longer before saying what Patton had told him to. "I dare you to kiss one of us on the lips."

Virgils determined expression faltered and Logan thought that he wasn't going to do it until Virgil quickly grabbed Roman by the face and planted a kiss on his lips.

Logans jaw dropped while Patton clapped happily, Roman sat dumbstruck and Virgil blushed a deep red.

"you... You just...." Roman said in a dazed voice which was only partially due to the amount of alcohol he'd had.

Virgil refused to look at Roman as he muttered "It was just a dare." and reached to spin the bottle only to be stopped by Pattons voice.

"Was it though Virgie?"

Virgil froze and looked at Patton in horror. Not only was he using that gross nickname he was exposing his crush on Roman.

"Of course." Virgil said in a cold voice that made Patton shudder. "I think I might go to bed now."

Virgil stood up and stormed down the corridor to his room, slightly wobbly due to the alcohol.

The other three sat in silence for a while before Patton burst into tears.

"I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out." Patton sobbed and collapsed onto Logan who had no warning.

Roman sat silent for a few seconds before mumbling "I'm going to head to bed too." he struggled to his feet and stumbled down the hall leaving Logan with his arms full of sobbing Patton.  
"I've ruined everything!" Patton sobbed and Logan was struggling to come up with a response. "Now Roman and Virgil are going to be weird around each other."

Logan said "I think most of it was the alcohol talking."

Patton laughed weakly and replied "probably. We're all lightweights and I should have known better than to involve tequila and absinthe."

There was silence as Logans mind kept wandering back to the question that had been bothering him all night.

"What did Virgil tweet?" he asked, unable to hold back his curiosity anymore.

Pattons face immediately went red but the amount of alcohol he'd had meant he couldn't quite stop the answer coming out his mouth. "it was something along the lines of : fuck what does it take to get someone to notice you? Do I have to go up to him and actually fucking ask him point blank to kiss me or some shit?"

Logan was shocked into silence again until Patton started sobbing again. "I have such a big mouth when I've been drinking! Ugh I'm a terrible friend and Virgil probably hates me and now you're probably weirded out and Roman is too and..."

Logan didn't know what came over him, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just seeing Patton looking so distressed but he suddenly planted his lips on Pattons, silencing his ramblings and shocking both of them.

Logan pulled back with an apology on his tongue but Patton tugged him back into a kiss, this one more demanding than before.

"That was..." Logan started to say as they pulled away to breathe.

"amazing." Patton panted with a smile.

Logan nodded, his cheeks going pink as he fully comprehended what had just happened.

Patton reached a hand out and poked one of Logans cheeks with a little giggle. "Aw are you blushing?"

Logan opened his mouth to deny it but he could see Pattons eyelids drooping and instead said "I think you should get some sleep, you've had a lot of alcohol tonight."

Patton gigged again and leant against Logan with a goofy grin. "Are you trying to get me into bed? You'll have to try harder than that."

Logans face went bright red at that and he spluttered "What? No of course not. I was merely suggesting that you're getting sleepy so it'd be wise to go to bed before you end up passing out on the floor."

Patton laughed "You're so cute when you blush and get flustered."

Before Logan could respond Pattons eyelids closed and his breathing evened out, he'd either passed out or fallen asleep leaning against Logan.

The logical trait was at a loss for what to do. He didn't want to wake him but he also couldn't get to his own bed.

In the end he decided one night of laying on the floor wouldn't be detrimental to his health so he stayed, unknowingly wrapping his arms around Patton as he too began to drift off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman stumbled down the corridor, his vision wobbly due to how much he'd had to drink.

He managed to get to his destination and struggled with the door handle a few times before managing to swing it open.

"What are you doing in here? G... Get out!" Virgil exclaimed, hurriedly trying to wipe his face to remove all evidence that he'd been crying.

Roman ignored Virgils demand and stumbled in, shutting the door behind him and then collapsing on the floor next to Virgil."C'mon Virge, there's no need to push me away. I wanna help."

Virgil frowned in confusion, unsure why Roman would want to help him but decided it was probably down to the alcohol. Roman had definitely had a lot of the stuff.

"I don't need your help. You should probably just go." Virgil muttered.

Roman sighed "I may have had quite a lot to drink but that doesn't mean I'm completely oblivious. I know you were crying before I came in."

Virgil forced himself to scowl down at his hands which were in his lap. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're too drunk, go sleep it off or something."

Roman leant closer to Virgil and whispered "Why did you kiss me out of everyone?"

Virgil froze and felt his face heat up as he tried to come up with with something believable. "because you were the closest." he blurted out and instantly regretted it at Romans grin.

"Really? I seem to remember you having to reach over and grab me. Logan was definitely the closest, not to mention he was the one who dared you in the first place so that would have been a good enough reason to kiss him."

Virgil tried to splutter out an excuse but Roman interrupted him. "Patton made a comment about the kiss not being just a dare but I'd much rather hear it from you so, tell me the truth. Why did you kiss me?"

Virgil couldn't think of a way out of the situation other than telling the truth or physically kicking Roman out which would probably go disastrously considering they were both either tipsy or drunk.

"I... I..." Virgil stuttered, his face going the same colour as Romans sash.

Roman was so close to him now that Virgil could make out golden flecks in his hazel eyes and smell the alcohol on his breath.

Virgil couldn't seem to look away and his stutters faded into silence as he found himself lost in Romans eyes.

Roman was in the same sort of situation except his eyes kept flicking down to Virgils lips.

When Virgils tongue darted out to wet his dry lips Roman leant forward and closed the gap.

Virgil was stunned for a second but quickly recovered, his hands instinctively moving up so his fingers could grip Romans hair.

The two stayed locked in the heated kiss until they were forced to pull away to breathe.

"Y...you're just doing this because you're drunk. You won't remember this in the morning." Virgil whispered and started to pull away.

Roman grabbed him by the shoulders and kept him in the same place. "I'm not just doing this because I'm drunk. I bet the alcohol is definitely helping but even if I hadn't had any I'd still want to do this."

Virgil scoffed "Yeah right, why would you want me? I'm.."

Roman cut Virgil off "Virgil I care about you and I'll do anything to prove that to you."

Virgil fell silent as he scanned Romans face for any hint that he was lying and when he found none he murmured "I'll believe you if you remember this in the morning. Right now we're both kind of drunk and it's probably the alcohol talking."

Roman sighed "I can assure you it's not but it's OK, I'll prove it tomorrow."

They pulled away from each other and Roman went to stand up but his legs immediately collapsed underneath him.

"um, can I just crash here? I can sleep on the floor or something. I don't think I can make it to my room." Roman said in embarrassment and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"OK fine."

Roman smiled gratefully as Virgil pushed himself to his feet and took a couple wobbly steps towards the bed where he grabbed a pillow and threw it.

Roman was too drunk to dodge and it hit him in the face, making Virgil laugh.

"Wow, thanks I appreciate it." Roman said sarcastically and Virgil grinned "you're welcome now shut up and go to sleep."

Roman rolled his eyes but laid down on the floor with his head on the pillow as Virgil climbed into his bed with a small sigh.

After a while Roman had to turn over, unable to find a comfortable position on the floor.

Virgil groaned in annoyance as Roman continuously fidgeted. "For fucks sake, get up here."

Roman crawled over to the bed and managed to climb in with some difficulty. As he put his head down he heard Virgil mutter "Now go to fucking sleep. Tomorrow is going to be hell anyway without lack of sleep being added to my list of problems."

It wasn't long before the two of them drifted off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil woke up with a small headache, which in itself wasn't out of the ordinary, he sometimes got headaches from lack of sleep or from stress so he wasn't new to the sensation.

What he was new to was waking up in someone's arms.

His eyes shot open and he turned his head to see a still sleeping Roman.

He remembered what had happened and a small sad smile worked it's way onto to his lips. He'd give anything for Roman to remember the previous night but was almost certain that the amount of alcohol he'd had would cause him to forget.

Roman suddenly let out a groan and Virgil closed his eyes, wanting to savour the last moments next to Roman before the inevitable outcry of shock and disgust.

Roman felt like he'd been sat on by a dragon witch, his head was throbbing painfully and his gut was churning uncomfortably.

He opened his eyes, bracing himself for bright light only to find himself in a very dark room. He blinked a couple times before realising he was in Virgils room.

He frowned and turned his head, almost jumping when he noticed Virgil laying next to him. His face went red as he realised he had his arms around him but he didn't remove them.

Roman shifted slightly, taking in Virgils face for a few seconds longer, a fond smile on his face before his stomach jolted and he let out a loud groan before throwing back the covers and making a dash to the bathroom.

He made it just in time and puked into the toilet, hoping he hadn't woken Virgil. He could vaguely remember what had happened the previous night, including all the alcohol he'd drank which he didn't think he was ever going to drink again.

As he retched again he heard soft footsteps behind him and Virgils voice, slightly husky from sleep still, ask "are you alright?"

Roman groaned in response and mumbled "I'm never drinking again. The only good thing about waking up was seeing your beautiful face."

Virgil gasped at that, not sure he'd heard correctly. "W... What?"

Roman realised what he'd said but decided it was too much effort to cover it up so he said "What? Your face is beautiful."

Virgil had gone red and scoffed "Says the one who's puking his guts up, I don't think you get any say in what's beautiful or not until after you've gotten your head away from the toilet."

Roman opened his mouth to speak but retched for a third time, this time not bringing anything up.

Virgil winced at the sound and muttered "that's so nasty."

Roman groaned "You got that right. Ugh, I feel like shit."

Virgils eyes widened "You just swore."

Roman chuckled weakly "You sound surprised."

Virgil was leaning against the bathroom doorway with his arms crossed as he looked at Roman who was kneeling in front of the toilet. "Yeah because you never swear. That's kind of my thing, despite how much Patton tells me off for it."

Roman raised his head and grinned at Virgil. "You've never seen me while on a quest then. When a dragon witch sets fire to your cloak during a battle it's kind of hard not to swear. It doesn't have the same feel to use words like Darn and Shoot."

Virgil had a small mental image of Roman running in circles trying to put out his clothes while chanting the word shit and couldn't help a small giggle escaping.

Roman raised an eyebrow at Virgil, not sure why he was giggling but brushed it off as he felt his stomach lurch again.

Virgils thoughts drifted back to what had happened and he winced as he remembered how harsh he'd been to Patton.

He definitely needed to apologise for that because, even if Patton had pretty much outed his feelings for Roman, he'd been pretty drunk and Virgil knew how difficult it was for Patton to keep secrets while drunk.

That was how he'd found out about Pattons feelings for Logan. Patton had too much to drink and blurted it out before bursting into tears because he hadn't meant to blurt that out.

Virgil winced again as he imagined Patton probably burst into tears last night as well. Roman had obviously come to talk to him which meant Patton had been left with Logan who didn't know how to deal with people when they were crying.

Virgil was pulled out of his thoughts by Roman who was waving his hand in front of his face.

"What?" Virgil asked, frowning slightly.

Roman shifted and rubbed a hand down his face as he repeated what he'd said "I remember everything from last night."

Virgils eyes widened "Y... You do? I... Uh... I thought you were too drunk and you'd forget."

Roman shook his head "I doubt if I'd ever forget the moment I kissed you. I would kiss you again right now if I could but I really need to brush my teeth first."

Virgil had gone red from Romans first comment and he let out a snort at his second one "Wow, smooth."

Roman grinned "what can I say? I am the embodiment of romance."

Virgil rolled his eyes but quickly turned serious. "I need to go apologise to Patton. I was a bit harsh on him last night and I shouldn't have been, I know how he gets after too much alcohol and it was my fault he had so much anyway."

Roman frowned "he's probably asleep or something, I don't know if we should disturb him even if it is for you to apologise."

Virgil sighed. "I guess you're right but if that's true we should probably go clear up all the empty bottles and stuff so he doesn't have to."

Roman shrugged and the two of them walked down the hall to the lounge.

They stopped in the doorway and Virgil gasped, his hands over his mouth in shock as his eyes locked onto the two figures on the floor.

Roman immediately shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone to take pictures.

Virgil walked carefully towards the two, a small smile on his lips as he noticed the way Patton had his face nuzzled into Logans chest.

He pulled his own phone out and took a picture, just as Logan groaned.

Virgil and Roman immediately put their phones away and stood with their arms crossed and eyebrows raised as Logan gradually woke up.

Logan didn't notice them at first, he was slightly distracted by Patton and a soft smile appeared on his face as he looked down at the sleeping trait.

Someone clearing their throat bought him out of his sleepy haze and he looked up to see Roman and Virgil.

"It's not what it looks like." he blurted out immediately and Virgil snorted "Really? It looks as if you two fell asleep in each other's arms so I sure hope it's what it looks like because if you break his heart I'll break your face."

Roman frowned "Break his face?"

Virgil huffed "I barely just woke up and I have a headache, don't criticise me."

Logan opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Pattons eyes half opened and he mumbled "Logan? Is this a dream?"

Virgil and Roman went silent and Logans face went red as he replied "No Patton, I'm really here." 

Pattons lips lifted into a happy smile as he drifted back off to sleep with a whispered "good, don't leave."

Virgil and Roman were looking at each other, unsure how to respond to what was going on until Roman remembered something that made his face drop into a sad frown.

"Logan?" he asked quietly, trying not to wake up Patton.

Logan noticed the change in his mood and gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Do you mind explaining something for me?"

"sure, I guess, what is it?" Logan said, hesitating at the look on Romans face.

"Why did you create that list? Nothing on there is valid and you just need to look at Patton to see that." Roman said in a soft voice.

Virgil looked between the two in confusion but as he opened his mouth to ask what they were talking about Logan answered.

"I created it because I had an epiphany that out of the four of us I am the least liked by Thomas's audience and even Thomas himself. I thought writing down the reasons why people find it difficult to like or love me would help in some way but all it did was help reinforce my thoughts."

Roman stepped closer to the logical trait, crouched down and carefully pulled him in for a hug, trying not to wake Patton.

Logan froze for a second but as Roman muttered "We all love you Logan, you're amazing and if you ever doubt yourself come to one of us and we'll help you see reason." Logan clung to him and a couple tears fell down his face.

Virgils mouth was open in shock as he heard what Logan said and he held a hand out "Give it here." Logan sniffed and looked up in confusion.

"Give me the damn phone Logan." Virgil demanded and Logan sighed before handing him the phone. Virgil raised an eyebrow when he realised it was locked but smirked as he inputed something.

When the phone unlocked he could feel the shocked eyes of Roman and Logan on him but he ignored them and went to notes to find the list Roman was talking about.

He clicked on the one called All The Reasons Why and his eyes widened as he realised this was the list they were talking about.

Virgil read a couple and a tear rolled down his face as he read

8\. My inability to comprehend emotions very well. Who could love someone when they don't even understand the basics of that emotion?

Virgil took a deep breath before quickly deleting everything on the list and wrote a little list of his own.

"There you go." he said wiping his face as he handed the phone back.

Roman had pulled away from Logan by now and peered at the phone curiously as Logan read what Virgil had wrote.

All the reasons why we love you, you nerd.   
1\. Without you we'd all probably never know what the scientific name for a tomato is (it's proven to be very useful to me in certain conversations)   
2\. You listen to me at 3am when I'm being existential   
3\. You're quite literally Thomas's brain, you're irreplaceable   
4\. You absolutely owned Roman in that rap and I still can't believe it happened it was that amazing  
5\. You help me ground the other two when they get too 'extra'   
6\. You screaming falsehood at the top of your lungs, while annoying at times, is definitely something I wouldn't change   
7\. Patton. Need I say more? He's got it bad for you.   
8\. You are capable of feeling things like love no matter what you think. Plus most people don't understand love anyway, they just kind of shrug and go 'oh well guess this is what I'm doing now'   
9\. The 'accidental' dad jokes and puns. (that we both know you do because you want to impress Patton.)   
10\. You're you and we wouldn't want you to change in any way! Stay nerdy and slightly confused about contemporary slang words! That's part of why we love you!

Logan looked up at Virgil with tears sliding down his cheek as he whispered "Thank you."

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and gave Logan a thumbs up which produced a small laugh from Logan.

"Neither of us are very good when it comes to people crying are we?" Logan asked in a quiet voice and Virgil shook his head with a small smile.

"Oh, that reminds me, if we're done with all this emotional crap, what happened after I left last night?" Virgil said.

Logan looked down at Patton who was still asleep and replied "He had a mini panic about whether or not he'd ruined yours and Romans friendship and then called himself a bad friend and started rambling. I couldn't quite think properly last night due to the alcohol and midway through his ramblings I... Sort of kissed him?"

The end part sounded like a question as if Logan himself couldn't quite believe it.

Virgil gasped "What happened after you kissed him? Did he squeal or something?"

Logan smiled down at Patton and said "I tried to apologise for kissing him and he pulled me back in for another one and then made a comment about how I was blushing and ended up falling asleep on me."

Virgil snorted and Roman let out a small chuckle at that but suddenly Virgils eyes went wide as he had a thought.

"Holy shit! What have we done?" he exclaimed, not bothering to try and stay quiet.

"Huh? What's going on?" Pattons sleepy voice asked, having woken up at Virgils loud voice.

Roman had cringed and clutched his head at the loud noise, still under the effects of his hangover.

"Patton what about Thomas? There's a reason why it was just me and you getting drunk in the past!" Virgil said, his breathing rapid and his heart thumping wildly as he began to freak out.

Patton sat bolt upright, a look of shock on his face. "Oh shoot. Quick we need to go check on him."

Before the other two could say anything Patton and Virgil sunk down so the other two followed.

They all appeared in Thomas's lounge where they saw him sprawled out on the couch fast asleep.

Virgil crept over and out a hand on his shoulder, causing the sleeping host to jolt awake immediately and clutch his head with a loud groan.

"Um... Hey Thomas." Virgil said as Patton smiled sheepishly.

Thomas opened an eye blearily and groaned "What do you guys want, I feel like Mufasa after he got trampled by a bunch of wildebeest but without the dying part."

The traits exchanged guilty looks "That may have been down to us. We kinda got very drunk last night while celebrating Virgils birthday and forgot it would effect you if we all drank." Patton rushed out.

Thomas opened his other eye and sighed "It's fine, just please don't do it again without giving me a warning or something. It was kind of terrifying, I thought I was sick or something."

The traits apologised and sunk back down to the mindspace, leaving Thomas to slowly recover.

"Well that went kinda bad." Patton said and fell silent as Logans arms suddenly wrapped around his waist.

"I don't know, I think last night was a success, although I doubt I'll ever drink again." Roman said grabbing Virgils hand in one of his.

Patton noticed this exchange and squealed, making Roman flinch at the noise due to his headache. "Oh my goodness! I didn't ruin everything!"

Virgil blushed and muttered "Of course not Patt, I actually wanted to apologise for how I spoke to you last night, it was kind of my fault for making you drink the tequila."

"you don't need to apologise... " Patton started to say but was silenced as Logan kissed him. "Accept his apology so we can all go back to sleep." The logical trait murmured, feeling exhausted.

Virgil and Roman stared at the two for a few seconds as Patton went bright red before Roman said "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Virgil rolled his eyes "You better brush your teeth before you try and kiss me, I bet your breath is still all groady from before."

Roman made an offended noise in response and exclaimed "I am not an animal, I do remember that I need to do that you know."

"Then hurry up and do it." Virgil muttered before blushing as he realised how eager that made him sound.

"If you're so eager for a kiss, you could just ask." Roman said with a grin as Virgil glared at him.

"I accept your apology Virgil but I'm also sorry for..." Patton said but trailed off as Virgil pulled him in for a hug.

"It's fine, we were both fueled by alcohol so it's no big deal. Now let's get some sleep so we can hopefully help Thomas recover."

Patton grinned at Virgils words and replied "Yeah, we really should have thought about what would happen to Thomas before we started drinking."

Logan rubbed his eyes tiredly, having had an unpleasant night's sleep due to sleeping on the floor but that wasn't going to happen again.

"My bed or your bed?" he asked, ignoring the snort from Roman and snickering from Virgil.

"I... Uh.... Um... I don't mind." Patton said, his face bright red as he stammered out his words due to being caught off guard.

"my room is closer." Logan muttered and grabbed Pattons hand, pulling him from the room without so much as a glance at the other two.

"well that went well." Virgil commented and turned to find Roman face really close to his.

"Ew! Go brush your teeth, your breath stinks!" Virgil exclaimed, putting a hand over his nose and mouth in disgust.

Roman pulled back with a sigh and replied "OK, OK, I'll go do that now."

He flounced off, mumbling something that Virgil thought sounded like "I'm a Prince, I shouldn't be getting ordered around." and Virgil rolled his eyes, unable to stop a small fond grin spreading across his face.

All in all, his birthday hadn't been as bad this year as he'd thought it would and Patton had inadvertently given him the best gift he could hope for.

Virgil pulled a face as he realised how sappy he was starting to sound. Roman was still not back and so with a frown he set off in search of the hungover Prince.

He opened Romans bedroom door to see the creative trait sprawled out half in the bathroom half out, a toothbrush still in his hand.

Virgil snorted and quickly took a picture, it seemed Roman had probably still had a bit of alcohol left in his system and he'd passed out midway through brushing his teeth.

With an eye roll Virgil managed to drag the unconscious trait out of the bathroom but the amount of effort required to lift someone was non existent so instead he just pulled all the pillows and blankets off of the bed and put them on the floor.

As he lay down on the floor next to Roman he wondered if his next birthday would be as good, except this time without the whole making Thomas pass out thing.


End file.
